An eventful night in bed
by smileinyourlife
Summary: When CC is searching reinsurance at night, to who will she ask ?


Just a little something that popped up in my head last night. Niles&CC of course! I hope they are less mistakes than in my first FF, even if I can have awkwardnesses in the way I tell the story. Let reviews please so I can improve my English, the way I tell the story and of course my love for our favorite couple from The Nanny.

* * *

One night, Niles was lying in his bed with the love of his life, CC Babcock. Niles was sleeping like a baby. Suddenly, he felt something on his left forearm but was too sleepy to find what was that, but after some seconds, it wasn't « something » this time but a real grip: as if someone tried to enter their nails in his skin.

When the pain began to show too much, Niles popped his eyes opened while a little light came from CC's bedside lamp at his left. He didn't move at first but just said « What's the mat… » while turning his head toward CC. « Niles… My belly is hurting me… » CC put her left hand at the end of her belly, under her belly button while his right hand keep going to hold Niles' forearm tight. « It's like if my bladder was full but I went three times already to the toilet and nothing and it happens since some days now and it really hurts I dont know « CC. » what to do I didn't want to wake you up but I wanted to hold you to feel that you're here… » « CC! » CC was stopped dead in her track and dare to see him in his eyes. « Darling, do you think you could be in labor right now ? » « No. » « Did you bled ?! » « No! » « CC, tomorrow morning I'll bring you to your doctor to see what's that and… » Niles couldn't finish his sentence as another pain hit CC in her guts which made her hold Niles' forearm even tighter.

When that passed, Niles continued his sentence « … so you'll be allow to take medications… » « NO ! » CC yelled at her husband « YOU KNOW I DON'T WANT MEDICATION! » « CC, you can't suffer like that until the delivery ! » « I DON'T WANT TO HURT OUR BABY ! » « You are at 30 weeks, that's normal to feel some pain sometimes, I presume… But you can't live like that, and then, it's not alright that pain! You have to go and check, because if you don't do that, there you'll arm our baby! »

CC watched him while he spoke with her mouth slightly open and eyes wides: he had never try to resist to her when they discussed together. « HOW DARE YOU TALKING TO ME LIKE THAT, YOU SERVANT ! » Her left hand hold tighter her belly, while her right hand went into a pointed finger at Niles' face. Niles took her finger in his hand, put it and hold it firmly on the mattress « I don't want to have a fight right now with you. I'm sorry CC, maybe I overreacted: I know that you don't want ANY medication but I want to help you. I love you and I can't stand here watching you suffering like that. » CC whispered « I just wanna have our little baby healthy » while her head went down on her chest to watch her beautiful belly, take away her finger from Niles' hand and circled her now really big belly with her two arms, as if she was trying to protect the little someone who was in there.

Niles was moved at the scene before him and said with a very calmly voice « It's alright to need help darling: I want to have a healthy baby too, but also a woman who doesn't suffer. It's not because you ask for help sometimes that you are not a strong woman anymore. » Some silent seconds passed when Niles heard sniffing the love of life and didn't find something else to say than« Oh, you're crying…» He said that really carefully because Niles had never seen CC cried in front of him until now. She didn't make any comment but took off her hands from her belly to take her tears away with rage and put her hands in fists against her eyes. She became more and more tense, he legs began to move up and down and her hand went more and more tighter, as if she was having a nervous crisis. Niles tried his best to keep his calm and take her bailed fists in his hands and tried to take them away from her face and said « You CAN cry CC and you have the RIGHT to do that, even in front of me because it's human to have this kind of reaction. Plus your hormones are all messed up, you meet difficulties to control your feelings but it's not a shame. Not at all. ». Niles' left hand keep her two wrists together firmly between us while his right hand went on her tights, trying to keep them down.

CC responded between sobs « When I cri-cried when I wa-as a little g-girl Mother slap-slaped me in my fa-face and said « You're not a real Babcock! Babcock women does not cry and not in front of someone! » Niles responded with his lopsided grin even with moisten eyes as the vision of a little girl learned a hard way of life passed in front of his eyes.« You are not a good Babcock. » CC's head rose up and she had her eyes wide, not sure about what she heard and was about to broke herself because she thought that Niles was now in the side of her Mother and didn't love you anymore when « You are better than a Babcock. » said Niles, with so much love in his eyes that CC couldn't do anything else but dropped her forehead of his left shoulder, her arms around his neck and let the tears flowed with all the pain, the fear, the loneliness, the sadness and all the negative feelings of her life.

« There, there. » Niles tried to calm CC and putted his arms around her back and bring her closer from his chest so her belly was against him too « I'm here for you now and I'll forever. Your mother has no power over you anymore. In less than two weeks, someone else will be here for you too so we'll be two to love yo and show you what love is.» CC continued to let the tears flowed on his shoulder as she was listening to Niles, she was shaking and was struggling to breath correctly now, what started to worried Niles.

He pressed her even more tighter to his chest, put his right hand on her hair and caress them while trying to pass from a sitting position as a lying position without broke any contact with CC's body.

Thankfully, CC managed to calm herself a bit and breath normally now even though the tears didn't stop. «I was raised like that. Never love someone, never being loved by someone. I don't want to make the same mistake with our child, I don't want being hatred by our child, I'm so scared to be an awful mother Niles!» Niles couldn't help but smiled in CC's hair, his left hand went now on her head and his right was resting on her waist with circled movements. « Darling » Niles began « I'm scared to. Even if I had a lovely childhood I can't help but wondering if I'll be a good father and not make mistakes and yet, we'll do mistakes. All parents get through them. You will be a beautiful Mummy, CC. You'll love our child as you're loving me and protect him with all of your witch's spells and your power. » Niles kissed her head « I trust in you, I could have not dream of a better wife and a better Mummy for our child than you. But even if you're strong you can ask for help and show what you feel inside you, as you made right now. Do you feel better ? Do your belly still hurting you? » CC took out her face from the crook of Niles' neck and move her head back so she can see his eyes. For a while they were lost in each other's blue orbs, then CC responded « Yes I'm feeling better now that I've talked to you from my fears and… thank you Niles… for what you said to me and… for all since we are together, someone never did love me as much as you do » « Love… » « I know. » CC smiled fondly and continued « Oh… it's quite funny but… my belly doesn't hurt as much as before now. » They smiled, Niles continued the circle movements on her belly and they kissed gently, « I think that was because of the accumulation of your stress and your fear. The baby reacted that way too that's why I think you were hurt by your inside. There is connected with there » Niles pointed from CC's heart to CC's belly.

The two of them were really moved as the thing hit them: they are deeply in love and they'll soon become parents from the beautiful outcome of their love.

CC turned to switch her bedside lamp off, recovered her place on Niles' body, put her right hand on his heart and her hand on his one on her belly, keeping the circled movements « I love you, Butler boy. » « I love you too, witch. ».

After two seconds or so, they stopped the circled movements because of the sleep they were falling in then « We love you too » said Niles and CC in unison as they both feel a little foot hitting between them.


End file.
